Who Shot Sherlock
by xAddictedToWordsx
Summary: In episode 5x11, Greg passed his CSI proficiency test. This is my little 'behind-the-scenes' on Greg's POV of the episode, as well as what happened after Greg got home night. How did he and Nick celebrate? (NickxGreg)


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Any characters or related settings are not mine and belong to CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker unless otherwise stated. **

-CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI-

Greg walked down the glass lined corridor, wanting nothing more than to get to the break room to crack out the biggest cup of coffee he could get his hands on. He could feel the beginnings of a headache settling between his temples, and he just wanted to close his eyes for a few minutes and block everything out. At the end of the hallway he saw Nick leaning against the wall, talking to Warrick about the files he was holding, but as Greg got closer, both men turned their attention towards him instead.

"Hey, Greg…Grissom wants to see you."

Nick spoke slowly, as if he didn't want to have to tell Greg, but knew he had to, and he had a resigned look on his face. Warrick nodded back down the corridor when he spoke, and his tone was somewhat impatient, as if he knew the older man had been waiting for a while.

"Like now. In his office."

Greg stared at the two men for a couple of seconds before he turned on his heel and let out a deep sigh as he walked back up the corridor. He knew he'd failed his assessment, but he'd been hoping for a cup of coffee or at least the chance to sit down and lick his wounds before he was hauled in front of their Supervisor.

He rounded the corner to see Grissom sitting with his back to the door. Barely supressing another sigh, Greg walked into the room, clenching his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again.

"Grissom? You wanted to see me?"

The chair turned, but instead of seeing Grissom's disappointed face, a ballistics dummy wearing a forensics jackets and baseball cap turned to face him. In the dummy's lap was a signboard, an Greg felt a grin working it's way across his face as he read it.

_YOU PASSED!_

"Yee-aah!"

Greg exclaimed as he heard the cheers coming from behind him, and he turned to see his friends emerging from the hiding place in the corner of the office, and Nick and Warrick coming in from the hallway. Everyone was clapping, and Greg was beaming as Nick came forward and clapped him on the shoulder, his hand slipping around to catch the nape of Greg's neck in his palm.

"Wooo!"

Sara came forward to give him a hug, and Catherine didn't waste any time as soon as he was released before she pulled him into a hug with her own congratulations.

"Well done!"

There was the clearing of a throat, and the team turned towards the door to see Ecklie standing in front of them, a somewhat fake looking smile on his face, but a smile non the less.

"Congratulations, Sanders, good work."

"Thank you."

Ecklie looked uncomfortable with Greg's appreciation, and stood awkwardly for a moment before his natural tendency to kill the moment kicked in.

"Okay, gang, there's people to put in jail; let's get back to it, shall we? Come on, come on now, party's over, let's go."

The team looked at one another with resigned looks on their face before they began to filter out of the room, but Nick once again clapped Greg on the shoulder before he left, squeezing gently before congratulating the new CSI again.

"Good job."

Greg watched his friends and Ecklie leave with a small smile before he turned to his Supervisor, seeing the small smile on Grissom's face. He stepped towards the older man with a feeling of pure astonishment.

"I don't get it; I got the wrong guy, wrong manner of death."

Grissom smiled.

"I don't expect you to be correct in all your interpretations all of the time; you collected the evidence, you thought there was something missing, you went back and found it. Eh, _that's_ the job. Congratulations, Greg."

The two men shook hands, and Greg finally felt like he understood.

"Thank you."

Looking up past Grissom's shoulder, Greg saw the others appearing from around the corner, with Sara and Catherine holding glasses, and Catherine waved a Champagne bottle at him. With a departing smile to Grissom, Greg headed out to his friends and collected a glass of Champagne from Sara, Nick slipping another arm over his shoulders as the all clinked glasses.

"Cheers!"

-CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI-

Greg closed the front door behind him, dropping his bag by the coat stand and leaving his keys in the lock as he moved down the corridor.

"Nicky?"

"In the lounge, G."

Greg headed through to the lounge, and stood still in the doorway as he looked around the room. The television was on, with the title screen to 'Casablanca' playing quietly, the light from the screen illuminating the room to show the coffee table, which held a champagne bottle nestled in an ice bucket, and two glasses. A bowl of strawberries, and a second, larger bowl of popcorn, also stood on the table, and Nick sat on the couch, one arm hooked over the back of the seat to stare at Greg with a smile.

Greg let out a breathless laugh.

"Nicky, what's all this?"

The Texan held a hand out to Greg and beckoned him over.

"You passed, and all we managed to grab at work was a glass of Champagne crammed into five minutes. I thought maybe we could celebrate ourselves before we caught up on some sleep."

Greg grinned, and toed off his sneakers before taking nick's hand and rounding the couch to drop onto the sofa and curl into his boyfriend's side, taking in the smile that had settled on his face. Nick leant forward and poured two glasses of Champagne, handing one to Greg before he balanced the bowl of strawberries on his knee and settles an arm around Greg's shoulders again.

Taking a strawberry, he lifted it to Greg's mouth and waited until it was gone before he touched his glass to Greg's. Smiling, he leaned in and caught Greg's lips in a gentle yet insistent kiss, pulling back only far enough to rest their foreheads together, and his words whispered across Greg's lips as he spoke.

"Congratulations, Greg."

Greg let his eyes drop closed and let out a small sigh. He lifted his spare hand to rest against the side of Nick's neck and smiled.

"I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too, G."

-CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI—CSI-

**Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a CSI fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Just my idea on what would have followed Greg passing his CSI proficiency test. Please let me know what you think! Happy reading! Xx**


End file.
